


A dip in the water

by Persephonesheart



Series: Malec random one-shots [10]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Kings & Queens, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Alec Lightwood, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Skinny Dipping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesheart/pseuds/Persephonesheart
Summary: Running from the stifling atmosphere of the palace and a courting ritual that is driving him insane, Alpha prince Magnus finds himself deep in the forest and at the perfect place for relaxation. But a surprise visitor makes the day even better.Honestly, this is just an excuse to write a thinly plot filled story with a healthy dose of porn.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec random one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350316
Comments: 26
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am branching out and trying to write some more smutty one-shots that don't last a lifetime and have a little less plot - just to make life a little more interesting. Though this was like 5 pages of just build-up for the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've marked this underage due to Alec being 17, which although is past the legal age limit in England, I know is not the case elsewhere so it is more of a precaution than anything.

Magnus stormed through the forest, diverting from the established path beneath his feet and into the overgrown greenery that surrounded him. He walked with a one-track mind, ignoring the concerned shouts of his companions and blocking out any thoughts of the previous hours which haunted him.

The undergrowth was blooming due to the summer air surrounding them, but Magnus cared little as he trod through the bushes and flowers decorating the forest floor. By now his companions had managed to catch up to him – the dense forest wasn’t exactly a place you could move fast – and walked by his side talking amongst themselves.

He could hear the birds singing high in the trees above him and relished in the simplicity of the world which now surrounded him. Together with friends, away from his father and his guards and able to think clearly without the presence of citizens desiring to know everything about what was happening. Magnus breathed in deeply and stopped his pacing, bringing those around him to a stop, before letting out a huge sigh that drew his shoulders down and deflated his body like a balloon as he embraced the freedom of the forest and the outside world.

Gosh, how stifling that palace was!

Every second of every day he was watched with eagle vision to ensure he acted with full propriety. Every word spoken had to be done so with eloquence and clarity; whispering was strictly forbidden, as was looking at his friends or stealing glances to the pretty omega who had been brought to be his mate.

Asmodeus kept multiple guards posted on every corridor, room, courtyard and garden their palace boasted and each and every one of them reported back to his father if they felt something important had happened. Usually, he was left alone when with his companions, but with the presence of the omega prince in their midst, he could scarcely walk with how closely they were being chaperoned.

He had yet to have a full conversation with the omega without the dithering mother of his mate-to-be fretting that they were stood too close together, or a guard of his fathers stood watching them with gold glinting in their eyes.

Magnus wasn’t stupid; he knew his father was hoping they would break social conventions in order to secure their mating without the possibility of their betrothal being broken. The guards were primed and ready to report on any news which would discredit the omega enough to trap him here without an option to back out.

It was sickening.

The poor omega had only just turned seventeen and had not had the opportunity to explore become used to Asmodeus or his kingdom but was already was being pressured into making a scandal to support their mating; they’d been betrothed from the moment Alexander had turned fourteen, it was unlikely the match would be broken now.

Over the past few hours, however, the expectation and hovering from their parents had increased drastically as Alexander showed signs of accepting the proposal officially and bounding them both to becoming mates. The omega looked towards him more coyly than before, fluttering his eyelashes when talking and bowing his head slightly.

When speaking, Alexander had turned his body to fully face Magnus, as opposed to the straight forward way he’d done when his entourage had first arrived in the kingdom, and his laugh was louder. His scent, which had been blocked heavily throughout the entirety of his visit, had managed to faintly break out from the blockers and wafted over to Magnus. It radiated the depth of his shyness but also that had sweet strains of happiness and pleasure when they spoke together.

Magnus was sure his own scent was strongly smelling of lust and adoration when he had scented to omega next to him.

After their conversation that morning, Asmodeus had all but dragged him from the parlour by the scruff of the neck after making their excuses to the omega and his mother. Alexander had waved a small hand in their direction and flashed a small, rare smile at him before Magnus could hear his mother scolding him for such blatant displays.

He’d been informed that after that show of hormones, the security surrounding the pair would be increased; that meant his companions and life long friends would no longer be allowed to be near him when Alexander was in or near his presence.

It wasn’t like Magnus could survive without his companions being by his side 24/7, but being around an omega like Alexander Lightwood, Prince of Alicante, meant that Magnus had to let off steam somehow when the boy was near; which was usually done with extravagant but secret games undertaken by himself and his companions when in the company of others in which they tried not to be spotted.

Alexander had taken to wear the current fashion for aristocratic omega’s, but to a more refined degree due to his princely nature. Cream or pastel coloured trousers that were tight to his legs and sinful to gaze upon, with shirts that billowed massively in the sleeves but fitted to his torso and waist, defining his lithe and petit form in a way that haunted Magnus’ dreams. He continually tortured Magnus by wearing a slight corset beneath his (more often than not) pastel or floral waistcoat which only served to further emphasise his figure and drive the alpha slowly insane.

He had heard many of the palace guards, and his friends, mention Alexander’s handsome features and impeccable figure in a manner much below what he deserved, which was usually followed up by Magnus snarling in an aggressive display of possessiveness.

But Asmodeus had determined that Magnus’ companions were  _ ‘too savage and unrefined´ _ to be near Alexander when not surrounded by large amounts of people since he was _ ‘starting to show his omegan nature´ _ which, in Asmodeus’ opinion, boiled down to the idea of acting like a harlot. His father demanded that extra guards be placed inside the palace walls and when taking strolls with his betrothed, not only would more people be present, they would also be stood closer to the pair.

By that point, Magnus had had enough of Asmodeus and the whole courting situation.

In a display that surely would have impressed any stage performer in their kingdom, Magnus had flung open the door of their palace and charge out of the halls, drawing attention to his anger - which was a beacon to his friends. Within moments of leaving the palace grounds, he heard them stop any guards following them and set off on the path with him despite having no reason or awareness of why.

Which led to now.

* * *

Ragnor stepped forward, concern embedded into his features. “You okay?” He questioned, voice soft and carrying a strain of worry that settled some of the deep-rooted anger within him.

Magnus took stock of where they were. He could hear the birds twittering and flying in the trees above him but not the hustle and bustle of the town that surrounded their palace; they were isolated from civilisation. He could no longer see the path from which he had strayed, nor could he see the towers on the building he called home. Together they were stood at the top of a small hill covered in leaves and hidden from the world by trees and bushes and before them a small waterfall that flowed over into a pool of clear and crisp water. Magnus could hear the water flowing over the edge of the hill and into the pool below, and the alpha felt the last strains of his anger go from within him.

He gazed intently at the pool of water eyes misty as a pleasant thought overtook his mind. The alpha continued to stare at the water as he stripped his frock coat and passed it hastily into Ragnor’s bamboozled arms. “At last,” he whispered into the space around them, “something real.”

Behind him, Magnus could hear the other alpha’s shouts of surprise as he began unfastening the buttons on his waistcoat and hastily toeing off the shoes on his feet. “What are you doing?” Raphael sniped under his breath, running forward to catch the items of clothing as Magnus expelled them from his body.

Magnus gestured to the pool below them as if it was obvious, “Swimming.” He answered plainly as he began the process of untying his cravat whilst unbuttoning the shirt beneath it.

Raphael tutted loudly, and Magnus could see the other alphas watching his actions with amusement and huffs of laughter. “But it will be cold and wet Magnus,” Raphael spoke up again, “it is not civilised.” Magnus let out a peal of laughter, the first genuine laugh he’d had in weeks and stalked forward as he dropped his trousers, smiling at the whoops and cheers of his companions.

“Exactly.”

Magnus ran, uncaring of the alpha behind him, and jumped at the edge of the forest floor where the ground gave way to open air, plummeting down into the cool and freshwater below. From deep within him, a whoop of joy was let out and Magnus began swimming back and forth, letting the water wash away all of his stress and worries.

Turning he could see the way Jace and Simon, two alphas who had come as part of Alexander’s entourage and worked their way into his friend dynamic almost seamlessly, took a quick moment to debate the pros and cons before shrugging and stripping. Together they jumped into the water with him, breaking all rules of society and convention as they immediately began a vicious water fight.

The trio was swiftly joined by Ragnor, who screamed in all his alpha might, as he plummeted through the air and into the water below.

* * *

Magnus couldn’t say for how long they remained in the water, splashing and playing around, acting as the young alphas they had never been allowed to be before the others decided to go back to the palace. Simon, Jace, and Ragnor ran from the water shivering, moving back up the hill to where an amused Raphael watched as they hurriedly attempted to find their clothing which he had hidden.

The prince had watched from the water as the trio growled and snarled at the youngest member of the group in true alpha fashion before finding their clothing up in the trees. Magnus bellowed as he watched the wet and naked trio flailing helplessly to get their clothes down before grumbling and swearing as they began dressing themselves.

As they were doing so Raphael turned back to where Magnus was treading the water, a serene look plastered on his face as he continued to expel all his frustration from the courting period he’d been subjected to. “Are you coming?”

Magnus shook his head before urging the group to head back to the palace and placate his father before he returned. “Just a short while longer I promise.” He called out to them as they tried one last time to extract him from the water’s cooling depths.

Once alone, Magnus floated over to the small rocky outcropping in the water and rested his body down upon it. Without the presence of his companions, the forest was peaceful and the air clear and Magnus closed his eyes as peace overtook him. The sun shined down upon his body and Magnus could feel its rays heating him up as he tilted his head back.

It had become normal since his meeting with Alexander for Magnus’ thoughts to drift to the omega in times when he found himself alone and at peace, and now was no exception. Plump lips so pink and perfect that Magnus wanted to devour, hair so perfectly styled that he wanted to drag and pull his fingers through and thoroughly ruin and skin so perfect he wanted to bite and bruise.

He imagined claiming the omega, marking them as mates and displaying him to the courts for all to see. He thought of the seductively innocent way Alexander bowed his head low and looked at Magnus through his eyelashes whilst licking his lips. He envisioned the way the omega kept his lips slightly parted so that Magnus could see a little peek of tongue.

His thoughts drove him insane.

Magnus lightly dragged his fingers down the expanse of his chest, using feather-light touches as he pictured Alexander before him, shyly exploring his chest with shaky, inexperienced hands. He tweaked one of his nipples with a light pinch, letting out a stuttered moan as Alexander gasped at his reaction before blushing fiercely and tugging harder, drawing more moans from the alpha. Alexander’s hands roamed the expanse of his chest from where he was straddling Magnus’ hips, his tight, supple ass pressing down on Magnus's hardening cock.

Magnus imagined Alexander’s hands drifting lower, teasing the skin around his navel with fluttering touches and light, nervous kisses before drifting to his hardening erection. Magnus moaned as Alexander loosely formed a fist around his cock, causing him to buck into the hold and moan weakly.

The alpha begins to fuck into the grip around his cock, bucking his hips as the grip around him becomes tighter. A rough hand moves tightly up and down his cock, smearing the pre-come as the hand twists and gathers speed. His toes curl beneath him as the pressure around his cock speeds up, twisting and pulling in perfect tandem that sets off Magnus’ nerves. Another hand moves back up to his chest, pulling and tweaking at his nipple and the alpha can’t help the desperate gasps and please that leave his mouth.

In his lap, Alexander removes his hand and sits up in his straddle, lining himself perfectly before sitting down and embedding Magnus in the hot, tight heat of his channel. Together they moan in ecstasy and Magnus can see the innocence and shyness of the omega disappear as pleasure curls his toes and causes the younger man to moan desperately.

Gripping the omega’s hips, Magnus pushed him further down on his cock, roughly pushing his hips up as he hits Alexander’s prostate over and over again. The omega clenches down and Magnus feels his budding release as he fucks into the tight and relentlessly hot hole; he forces Alexander to be still as he huskily drives his hips up, crying out at the pleasure that drives through his spine.

He can feel the wetness from Alexander leaking all other his thighs and watches as the omega begins to drive himself up and down relentlessly on Magnus’ cock, desperate for his pleasure. Above him the omega pants and moans in ecstasy, hands gripping tightly to Magnus’ shoulders as the alpha drives his hips upward once more before the omega in his lap screams his pleasure and releases in the space between them, coating Magnus’ chest in his cum.

Magnus keeps him still, writhing in his overstimulation, as he screams the omega’s name into his neck, feeling the tight channel press down on his cock one last time before he too, cums. Magnus release paints the inside of the omega and he continues to drive his hips upwards as he rides the pleasure that overtakes his body.

Magnus pants, sweat and release coating his body, as his mind comes back into awareness.

Alexander fades from his view, the misty, dazed look in his eyes disappearing as the empty forest once again comes into focus and Magnus is reminded that of his position on the rocks. The alpha shakes his head, expelling the last of the dream from his mind, and dips his body back into the water to wash away the evidence of the last hour.

Gods, why couldn’t he keep a sane mind when Alexander was involved. The omega haunted his every daydream and was a siren in his sleep. He hadn’t been this frustrated since he’d presented at thirteen.

A rustling from nearby caught his attention and immediately Magnus went onto alert. He could faintly smell something sweet in the air around him, and the faint breathing of someone nearby. “Hello?” he questioned, well aware that if someone was going to attack him, they would have done so when his eyes were closed, fist wrapped tightly around his cock, and moaning the name of his betrothed.

A squeak snapped his attention to a tree bordering the edge of the pool and a poorly hidden figure hidden behind it. “I can see you.” He shouted, anger jarring his features as he began swimming to the spot of his voyeur; it didn’t matter to Magnus that he was naked, decent or not he would punish whoever this person was.

Before he could reach the shore, however, the person stepped out from the cover of the trees and Magnus’ breath caught as he gazed upon the flushed, panting, frustrated presence of the one person he wished least to see at this moment.

“Alexander!”


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander said nothing.

Magnus watched as the omega’s sinuous throat contracted, the gulping noise echoing in the absent forest around them. Blue eyes glanced down and up in quick succession before the beautiful paleness of his face became even more flushed and the omega averted his eyes, moving his head to the side.

Magnus looked down, realising how exposed he was, and quickly covered himself up with his hands, a strangled noise escaping his throat.

“Um…” The silence and awkwardness between them stretched on; Alexander refusing to look up and Magnus unable to leave the waters around him lest he scars the omega for life.

“I’m sorry, my lord,” Alexander called out in a hurry, curtseying with his bowed low as society dictated.

It occurred to Magnus that this was the first time since their meeting that the two of them were completely alone. No parents were suffocating them with endless questions and subtle propositions, no guards watching their every movement with eagle eyes; eyes that roamed upon the fine form his omega made.

He saw the recognition of this thought reflect on Alexander and Magnus observed how his wild blue eyes flickered around the forest encircling them before the omega stood up tall. His sturdy gaze met Magnus’ own and the alpha smirked at the defiance he registered in those eyes he adored so much.

His hands moved away from where his manhood was beginning to grow once more, allowing the younger male’s eyes to feast upon what would soon be his. “On the contrary, my darling, I fear there is nothing for you to apologise for,” Magnus spoke with honey, lust dripping from his very tongue as he spied the bright flush upon the omega’s alabaster skin burning brighter and his eyes blacken with desire.

Subconsciously, it seemed, Alexander took a wanting step forward, mouth parted and tongue flickering out to wet his plump, bee-stung lips. From where he stood in the pool, Magnus could smell the growing arousal and slick emanating from the smaller male and groaned as his cock hardened in response. “Mr Bane,” Alexander began, his body twitching from where he stood at the edge of the water, “Magnus.” The alpha contended, longing to finally hear his name spoken from those lips he dreamed of so often.

The omega swallowed once again, drawing Magnus’ gaze to his pretty little throat, and his voice became hoarse with covetousness. “Magnus, we are not yet married, it would not be proper. What would my people say“

“To hell with that.” The alpha whispered, shocking the omega into silence. “We are going to be married, who cares if our wedding bed is the first place I have you.”

Magnus smelt the way Alexander’s channel flooded with more slick and heard the desperate whine that left his throat.

He strode slowly from the water, enjoying the way Alexander’s eyes lingered on the droplets of water that dripped down his chest and the way the light through the trees. “I can smell your heat from here little omega, I can smell the slick running down your thighs and need you have for me to devour you.” His voice dropped low as he reached the shore, his feet coming to a stop only a mere step away from where Alexander peered up at him, eyes bleary with desire.

His voice was now like gravel, rough with want, and Alexander keened when he spoke, slick gushing from his hole. “I want to  _ taste  _ you.”

The omega peered up at him, his youthful face filled with seduction and craving. His smile turned coy and Alexander breached the space between them, pressing his smaller, lithe body against Magnus’, stretching up so that his lips caressed the alpha’s ear. “Then  _ catch  _ me alpha.”

Magnus’ mind took a moment to catch up, the feeling of Alexander’s body tight against his own and his scent invading his senses and clouding all coherent thought; the omega was sprinting away from him, howling with pleasure and taunting him with desire.

He had submitted himself as prey and Magnus’ smile turned predatory as he took up the chase; he would have the omega.

Without a second to spare Magnus charged from the depths of the water, uncaring and unheeding of his naked skin or the rocky forest floor beneath him. He stalked through the dense trees, prowling up hills and down ditches. Everywhere he looked, Alexander was, taunting and luring him in with coy smiles and delicious scents.

Sprinting, Magnus began closing in on his prey, delighting in the gleeful shout the omega omitted. Alexander turned a corner, trying to make the alpha misstep but Magnus was too stealthy and began closing the distance between them, his every step bringing him closer to the prize he wanted nothing more than to devour.

Together they ran, Magnus, moving closer and closer, his fingertips reaching out and brushing against the cotton of the omega’s shirt – the shirt he would soon be ripping from that alabaster skin he was going to mark and claim for his own.

A rock caused Alexander to trip slightly, slowing him down for only a moment, but Magnus saw the opportunity, saw the way the omega stumbled and his grin turned feral.

He pounced.

Alexander shouted as a heavyweight dragged him to the floor, shouting with trill delight as the alpha instantly dug his head into his neck and breathed in deeply, pushing his hips hard against Alec’s own so that he could feel the hard erection pressed against him. “ _Mine,”_ Magnus growled, manhandling the pliant omega beneath him onto his back and pressing him down into the forest floor below.

Their faces were a breath apart, their eyes locked with desire, and Magnus could feel the burning heat from the body beneath him. “Alexander,” he whispered, voice laden with adoration. The omega let out a short breath, desperation simmering into something softer, something with more weight and presence behind it. “Magnus,” the boy called back, “please.”

They called Alexander, the _pure omega_ , back in his home of Alicante; he was untouched in all ways, never felt the rush of a body against his own, never felt the burning, pulsating craving of two bodies in lust. But he was pure in the most innocent of ways, Magnus could see, in the way his eyes widened in amazement at the simple brush of hands, in the stuttering of his breath when Magnus accidently walked to close or spoke with lips brushing against his ear when hiding from their chaperones.

Magnus smiled as he gazed down at his omega, fingers reaching out and stroking the soft skin of the boy’s cheek with love burning in his touch. He leaned down, naked body covering the clothed body of Alexander’s own, and crushed the omega’s lips to wine beneath his own.

Alexander gasped in surprise and delight and Magnus pressed his advantage, brushing his tongue against the plump bottom lip of his love. Yielding to the unasked request, Alexander opened his mouth, allowing Magnus to plunder in, their tongues meeting in unabashed pleasure, hot and wet between them.

Together they rocked, Magnus, pressing his hips onto Alexander's own and grounding their cocks in sync. The heat between them grew, their breaths becoming pants as Alexander pushed his hips up, throat letting out a guttural moan that Magnus swallowed.

They paused for breath, a string of saliva connecting them, and Magnus watched as Alexander’s eyes turned pitch black with desire. “Mr Bane,” he whispered into the space between them, “ _ fuck me.” _

The alpha growled as his hands began tearing and ripping at the clothes blocking his passage. His lips devoured the omega beneath him, biting and sucking at the pale skin of his neck and the hollow of his throat with feverish desire. Alexander’s hands grappled at his chest, moved along the broad width of his shoulders and dug into his back, as he keened with wanton need.

Magnus looks upon the omega in his grasp, the way his chest rose and fell with stunning breaths, the way his cheeks were flushed with pleasure and the possessiveness dormant within him flared to life. They could not have him, those guards that looked upon him with lust in their eyes, they would not take him, those princes and lords that fought for his hand and played with power like pawns. He was not theirs to take.

Looking down upon him, Magnus took in the angelic beauty of his beloved. The paleness and pallor of his unblemished skin, the fluttering of his long black eyelashes, the quivering of his thighs. The alpha moved his way down the omega’s body, lips nipping and sucking at the skin open to his touch, teeth pulling at hardened nipples.

Alexander whined and begged beneath him, hands pushing Magnus’ head where he wanted it to be. The alpha lowered himself past the hard erection of Alexander’s cock and buried his head between the thighs that shook with pleasure. “You smell  _ sinful _ .” He moaned, tongue reaching out to lap at the gushing slick that poured down his legs.

Above him Alexander cried out with pleasure, small hands gripping tightly at Magnus’ hair as his thighs clamped tightly around his head. “ _ Magnus, Magnus, Magnus,”  _ he whined, rocking his hips forward so that the alpha’s tongue brushed further into his channel. The taste of his beloved was divine, clouding Magnus’ thoughts with a haze of heavy pleasure that coursed through his body and set every nerve alight.

Magnus moved like a panther back up Alexander’s body, throwing the omega’s leg onto his shoulder as his cockhead pushed against his rim. Beneath him, Alexander purred in heated pleasure, voice small and pleading as he begged Magnus, words slurring into an endless plea, “ _ please, please, Alpha, please, fuck me, please, alpha, alpha, alpha”  _

Ravenous, Magnus thrust his hips forward, hard and deep into Alexander, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped his cock. The alpha leaned down, plundering the omega’s mouth with his tongue as he thrust back and forth with vicious lust, cock hitting those bundles of nerves inside his beloved’s with deadly proficiency.

It was all Alexander could do, to lie there, writhing and moaning with pleasure as Magnus fucked into his body, taking what he desired and setting the nerves in his body alight. His body moved like a bitch in heat, back-arching, hands clawing, legs shaking as he cried out his pleasure.

“Magnus,” he gasped sharply, nails digging into the alpha’s back as his thrusts became sharper and deeper, hitting at the core of his nerves. “Magnus I’m close.”

The alpha detached his lips from the hollow of Alexander’s throat, eyes sharpening on the purpling bruise forming on the once unblemished skin of the prim omega. He growled, feeling the burning need to release inside the plaint body beneath him, to fill him with his cum and breed him till there was no doubt as to who the omega belonged. “The cum little omega.”

With a high whine and tears spilling over onto his cheeks, Alexander screamed his release, the hot fluid coating his chest. Magnus continued to pound into him, drinking the cries of oversensitivity between his lips, hands gripping and pinching the tight nipples beneath him.

Only a few moments pass before Magnus’ body shudders and he buries the cry of his release in the bite of Alexander’s shoulder, coating the omega’s inside with his release.

For a minute, neither of them moves, breathing in the clear forest air around them as their eyes meet and search for contentedness. Alexander’s hips move in subtle motions, rocking slightly back and forth in lingering pleasure as he rides the orgasm that overtook him. Magnus gently brushes a strand of hair from his forehead before pressing a light kiss there.

“Darling, are you okay?” Magnus whispered as he gently removed his cock from where it was buried in Alexander, cooing at him when he let out a small whine of discomfort. Alexander hummed from his position beneath him, smiling with a glaze in his eyes that spoke of the depth of his feelings. “More than okay,” he murmured out, eyes blinking with exhaustion, “very much pleased your highness.”

Magnus smiled serenely down at the beautiful sight beneath him, reaching out to stroke the skin of his cheek before reluctantly sitting up. “Come on,” he spoke, picking up the boneless body and settling the omega down on his lap, “we need to get back to the palace.”

The alpha chuckled as Alexander put up a weak protest; he whined petulantly and snuggled down deeply into Magus’ chest. “We need to talk to Maryse and my father about this…development.”

Alexander paused in his ministrations, looking up at Magnus with pouting lips and furrowed brows. “But, Magnus, can we not stay out for a few moments longer?” His voice was soft and quiet, less formal than when he was in the palace, forced before the presence of many others who observed him for any mistake which would break off their betrothal.

Not that Magnus would ever let them do such a thing.

“My friends will soon come to look for me,” he weakly protested, arms already gripping tighter at the young omega in his arms.

Alexander seemed not to hear him, eyes distant as he gazed into the trees around them. “The forest is so beautiful Magnus,” his voice was wistful, and filled with a longing Magnus recognised deep within his soul, “I have not been outside without a chaperone in so long, I had quite forgotten the way the world looked.”

The alpha smiled at the serene look on his omega’s face and clutched him tighter against him. The city and its people could wait a little longer he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the second part of this - also known as the I can't write smut section. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment on what you liked or didn't and please remember to stay safe in this time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I know I said this was finished but I got many requests for a little bit more and I thought that whilst I'm building up other chapters, I could do something little for this one for you all to enjoy. Please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked or didn't and anything else you wanna include.

Magnus awoke to a presence unknown pressing down against his waist. A weight that had awoken him from a  _ very splendid _ , pleasurable dream and straddled over his hips. A dream that consisted of a certain omega he had found himself enamored and betrothed to and a passionate embrace that had occurred only a day prior in a faraway place his father couldn’t touch and Maryse could not influence.

A place that had been the start and finish, entangling in Magnus’ mind on an endless loop.

His eyes lifted hazily, a blur coming across his gaze as the early morning sun cast its rays through his window. His eyes betrayed him in that he could not see properly, the sun's glare puncturing his vision; all that was available being a figure sat astride above him. A pale, slim figure awash with a golden light that fanned across his skin and turned it into silk. Their body was beautifully untouched, smooth panes of muscles and thick thighs that were visible under their nightshirt.

Heavy hands weighed down on his shoulders as the person rocked their hips desperately atop him. One of Magnus’s hands grabs their hip, gripping tight as he was powerless against the desire to pull them down harder against him, to follow the sensation of divine pleasure, gasping as they moaned loudly at his light thrust upwards. His other hand roughly seizes a muscular thigh, teasing the smooth skin he finds as a finger carefully draws the nightshirt further up their body, exposing a delicate line of hair.

He shouldn’t be doing this. 

He shouldn’t be…

He should…

Morpheus’ grip was strong on his mind and the fading vision of his Alexander running through the forest in his dreams forces his hips to thrust once again into the tight heat above him.  The hands against his shoulder tighten, sharp nails breaking the skin as the figure above howled, undulating their hips to ride the sensation. A growl leaves Magnus’ throat as he watches the person’s head fling back, miles of pale skin opening itself to his gaze, the vein of their neck close enough to bite.  He could smell the alluring scent clogging his senses, blinding him to all but the unknown siren writhing in pleasure above him. Magnus could tell he was panting, heard himself gasping in the haze of his morning mind as the figure drew themselves up and down, bouncing over the line of his cock where it tented his trousers. 

“ _ Magnus,”  _ the figure moaned, voice low and deep and delicate, surrendering itself to Magnus’ ear and bestowing pleasure as if in a dream. “ _ Magnus,”  _ they cried, their hips moving faster and faster, rocking with an aching need that cannot be satisfied. The echo of their moans filled the alpha’s grand room, the bouncing of their motion stuttering as rapture filled their body. 

“Darling,” Magnus responded, a guttural sound that vibrated through his chest as he finally moved both hands to the lithe waist stretched out before him, moving the body with force exactly the way he wanted. He planted his feet on the bed, letting them sink into the silken covers that he had demanded so that he could thrust with more power, more  _ strength.  _ His partner, whoever they were, appreciated the movement with a scream, their hands vacating his shoulders, moving instead to their own chest. Bony fingers toyed with hardened nibs, teasing and pulling out moans. 

Panted breaths and half moans slipped from their lips like a drug and Magnus longed to become addicted from their touch.

“ _ Magnus,”  _ The voice whispered softly in his ear and Magnus awoke with a start. His body moved on its own caution, sitting bolt straight in bed as the vision of Alexander faded from his arms and once more into his dreams. 

The alpha exploded in vexation, angry at his subconscious for betraying him so deceitfully. Yearning was not a strong enough word for the feeling Magnus had towards his intended, and the nightly dreams that haunted his every move drained his energy faster than his father ever had. The feeling of Alexander above him,  _ writhing and panting  _ in desperate pleasure was burned into his very blood and the gods themselves would have to tear the vision from him in order for it to be forgotten.

Ever since that day in the forest, that day which had appeared as though the world could burn around them without notice, Magnus had been forced to separate from his intended

They had not been found as Alexander had so feared, nor had their actions been discovered; Alexander had dressed quickly in Magnus’ own clothing - and wasn’t that just pleasing to the alpha’s eye and nose - the shirt loose and dipping down his shoulders, exposing a smooth and lithe shoulder that Magnus longed to mark as his own and trousers that trailed too long onto the ground. 

It caused a special sense of delight to burn within Magnus’ soul at the sight of Alexander so covered in his clothing; an obvious claim to anyone who looked and a threat to any who dared to have presumptions. Amused golden eyes had watched as his darling betrothed ran - or as Magnus amused himself with, stumbled on quivering Bambi legs -  through the forest, gracefully jumping over stumps on the ground and ducking over low hanging branches of the trees.

His body held the grace and decorum of a dancer, fine legs straining as he disappeared beyond the treeline, eventually fading from the alpha’s golden gaze.

Magnus himself had simply waited a small amount of time before a concerned Ragnor had approached, concerned at the complete disappearance of his friend and worried that their prince had been lost somewhere, or mauled to death by a wild animal. Together they had shared a laugh at how he had lost his clothes somewhere in the forest, cursing the fact he had chosen such colours that would match the world around them. He’d sat and promised to refrain from movement until Ragnor returned with some clothing and sighed as he watched yet another person run from his vision. 

Though Magnus could not find himself refraining from moving back to the water and washing away all traces of Alexander from his skin, hoping that Ragnor had somehow been unable to scent the omega on him. He had no doubt that his best friend would not inform anyone, nor would his father be informed of the events that had happened, but the mere thought of someone  _ knowing  _ Alexander had not stayed as pure as had been promised, that someone could be aware that Alexander had gone against society and debased himself in the eyes of the city sat uncomfortably in his chest.

Alexander could be ruined by something like this, his whole life torn from his eyes as those who would once have been family became guards to his freedoms. Maryse, a woman of fierce character but entrenched in old views would likely lock her son away, far from the eyes of the people, and force him to recite old scriptures of impurity and debauchery as he shivered under the brunt of cold water being drenched into his skin. 

Though whilst Magnus feared the news reaching Maryse, for surely Alexander’s parents would force hatred into his very veins, it was Asmodeus that Magnus feared the reaction from most. For Alexander, for the omega, to debauch himself in such a manner, lying on his bare back in the middle of the forest, legs spread as he eagerly allowed and encouraged Magnus to fuck him into the ground; it was exactly what his father desired. 

Asmodeus would use the situation to his advantage in the worse possible manner. The betrothal would be fortified, neither King Robert nor Queen Maryse would allow Alexander to return to Alicante after he disrespected their customs, and Asmodeus would use their joining as proof that the two were more than compatible. Their union would unite the two countries for years to come and his father would receive a power as he had never had before, something he had lusted after for all Magnus’ life; but for Alexander, the union would not be a pleasurable one in any capacity.   
  


Asmodeus would defame Alexander as a harlot and a siren, find him guilty for conspiring to entrap the Edom prince in a political marriage none could escape from. His beloved omega would find himself reduced to the role of a mistress or one of the haram Asmodeus wanted him to claim, his position lowered from that of a spouse to one most people would not dare to name. It would be humiliating for the young man to be struck down before he had even turned eighteen and Magnus vowed that he would not let such a thing happen. 

It took only a couple more hours before Magnus once again breached the doorway of the palace, striding through the open doors and down the corridors to where his bedroom lay. 

To his intense dissatisfaction, Asmodeus had stood proudly in the centre of his room, a delirious grin stretched across his features, eyes molten in their excitement. Someone had noticed Alexander and his own long absence, that neither of them could be found for a significant amount of time despite the sheer number of guards the palace possessed. Magnus had seen in his father's gaze what he planned to do with the information and panic had crossed through his mind within seconds. 

It had taken nearly hours of work, pleading and lying before his father had bought the fact that Alec and Magnus had not been together during their disappearance; but it was only by a small margin that Magnus suspected it worked.  With news of Alexander having been found in a long since abandoned area of the palace reaching their ears, high in a tower that no one would have ever suspected, Asmodeus growled in anger before storming out of the room. In pure exhaustion, Magnus had instantly collapsed into bed and refused to move.

Since then, Magnus thought with a frown, Alexander had been closely guarded by his mother, never out of her sight for more than the bathroom. She’d even forced him to move into the same chamber as herself so that even at night she could keep an eye on him. It depressed Magnus immensely, to see so bright a spark contained so viscously.

And yet, he burned with the unbridled need to  _ touch,  _ to  _ taste,  _ and  _ devour  _ the omega. 

Every glance he’d manage to sneak from far away, every word that that tongue curled around and Magnus listened to from around corners, filled his soul, and burned his blood. He desired as he never had before, nothing like Camille or Imasu had ever inspired within him. 

His dream served only to be a reminder of his incessant need for Alexander to be in his arms. 

Magnus huffed, looking to the clock and knowing he would never be able to get back to sleep before the breakfast bell was rung and his father would summon him for breakfast. His cock was still hard, lost to the vision of Alexander grinding harshly against him and Magnus rose stiffly, groaning as he made his way across the room to his bathing chamber. If sleep was to elude him, then Magnus was going to make damn sure a hot bath wouldn’t.

The silence of the morning broke with the forceful pounding of his door. 

Magnus turned to look at it with disdain, grumbling under his breath as he shuffled towards it, attempting to hide his erection beneath his sleeping trousers; a rogue thought entered his head, entertaining what clothing Alexander wore to bed, before the pounding at the door continued. “Magnus!” Came a shout, stemming from a voice the alpha recognised as Jace, “Open up!”

With a well put upon sigh, Magnus opened the door slightly, angling his body so only his head and shoulders were visible to the smaller alpha. A scathing eyebrow rose on his head as the early morning time came back to him, “what could you possibly need at this time Mr. Herondale?” 

Jace bowed slightly at the sight of the prince before his face broke into a smile, eyes glinting in teasing light as he leaned closer to the door, “Have you forgotten already my lord? It is your wedding day, Alexander has asked me to tell you,  _ he’s waiting.” _

With a smile full of teeth, Magnus slammed the door shut and ran to the washroom, stripping as he went, a cheer tearing from his lips as the date came back to him. 

By the end of today, Alexander and he would be mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Hope you enjoyed this story, please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and any other prompts you wanna see.


End file.
